Xinjiangball
Chinaball |personality = Schizophrenic, kebab, Islamist Normal side: Optimism, solidary, love life, Socialist, ebullient, active, grateful, faithful Extreme side: Crazy, violent, love-killing, want-independent, anti-foreign, hate world, cruelty, frightened, disruptive |language = Chinese (Mandarin) for offical, Uyghur for wider use |religion = Islam, Chinese religions, Buddhism, Atheism for offical |friends = Best Friend Aksai Chinball Shaksgamball Good one(normal sides) Hong Kongball Macauball Philippinesball Vietnamball Malaysiaball Indonesiaball My old Turkics brother, but I don't think I'm one of your guys. (as Bright side) Thank you, you are the only country in the Middle East that does not support China to suppress me. Japanball |enemies = Refused to forgive me for the bombing (For the extremes and Independence supporters) 杀汉 灭回 赶哈萨 (as another side) China's friends (as another side) Terrorist! Flag stealer |likes =Wells, Kebab, Islam, East Turkestanball (rarely), Sweet grape and watermelon, Sokmak, Desert(Well actually not, gush), Independence (rarely), Socialist (as normal side) |hates = Using Beijing's time zone, (Stop Killing my Peoples (I don't care if they are terrorists) ( : Stop killing my people, too!)), Separatism (most), East Turkestanball (Recently) |founded = 1949 |ended = |predecessor = Second East Turkestan Republicball |successor = |food = Lamb, Beef, Chicken, Kawap |type = Turkic |intospace = |status = Tortured by two sides |notes = INDEPENDENCE!!! Emm... I mean... I love you, mom.}} Uyghurball, or Xinjiangball, or East Turkestanball for independence supporters, or Blue Turkeyball is an autonomous region of Chinaball. He is also have a little Schizophrenic. History Xinjiangball was born as a 2ball. He was first inhabited by Indo-European Tocharian speaking people as well as some scythian people. He spoke tocharian languages which originated from the tarim basin. Later though, 1ball Turks and Chinese killed off the tocharian people and their languages (however tocharian mummies are still being found to this day). This is the beginning of East Turkestan. Later, mongols invaded him. afterwards, he underwent being part of many monarchies later falling into the hands of qing. He failed twice when tried to became independent from Republic of Chinaball because he never cared about his feelings and oppressed them. From then on, he started to become schizophrenic. It's still hard to cure it until today. After PRCball killed his father ROCball, Chinaball started to care about his feelings... Xinjiangball is a poor place, and Chinaball is doing its best to make it rich, such as the establishment of Kashi city SEZ. Some Uyghurballs are not able to endure the suffering of temporary poverty and choose to be independent, but not many of them. At the same time, Chinaball also pays great attention to the cultural protection of Xinjiang, even the Chinese currency is printed on Uyghur somewhere. But some Uyghurballs still feel they are not good to them. This is another topic - Xinjiang conflict. Anyway, he likes Chinaball very much but also some of the Uyghurs hates him. Personality Uygurball is one of Chinaball's adopted sons, but also all the largest in all sons. he always wanted to be independent, but he also want to be stays here, and thus suffer from a certain schizophrenia. He has his own time zone despite requiring him to use Beijing's time zone which is way off based on his geographical location. He is very enthusiastic about visitor, no matter what nationality it is. He also like sharing their sweet grapes and watermelons. He is also have a little schizophrenic because of the experience in ROCball time, ROCball left a shadow in his heart. In the bright side he is normal, grateful ball and love live, at this side he hate separatism, and be kind to others, but in his another side, also known as East Turkestan side, he is crazy, harmful and gets angry easily, and want to be independent. He is adamancy and optimistic, because even in such a difficult situation (Schizophrenic disease), he can still be optimistic and strong to face the pain disease bring in this case. ( : Son, yuo have to be stronk!) Countries opposing China in Uyghur Province Europe * Germanyball * Turkeyball Middle East None North America * USAball Africa None Countries supporting China in Uyghur Province Africa * Algeriaball * Angolaball * Burkina Fasoball * Burundiball * Cameroonball * Comorosball * Republic of the Congoball * Democratic Republic of the Congoball * Egyptball * Eritreaball * Gabonball * Nigeriaball * Somaliaball * South Sudanball * Sudanball * Togoball * Zimbabweball Asia * Cambodiaball * Chinaball * Laosball * Myanmarball * North Koreaball * Pakistanball * Philippinesball * Tajikistanball * Turkmenistanball Carribean * Cubaball Central America None Europe * Belarusball * Russiaball Middle East * Bahrainball * Kuwaitball * Omanball * Qatarball (until 2019) * Saudi Arabiaball * Syriaball * UAEball North America None Oceania None South America * Boliviaball * Venezuelaball How to draw Draw Uyghurball is simple: 1.(Normal/Offical one) # Draw a Chinaball # Add words of “新疆”on it. 2.(For Independence supporters) # Color the basic circle shape of this blue # Draw a white star and crescent in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Turkic Somalia.png Uyghurball.png Ugyhurstanball.png zh:新疆球es:Turquestán Orientalballja:新疆ウイグルru:Синьцзян-Уйгурский автономный район Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Dim Sum Category:Islam West Turkestanball Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Turkic Category:Uyghur Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Chinaball Category:Desert Category:Taoist Category:Blue White Category:Uyghurball